


Story before, "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe"

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This story is set before “I’m Not Him, You Are Safe”. Spencer is dating Ross who turns violent but continues to stay with him. Derek gets suspicious, finds out, and helps Spencer. They end up falling in love and Spencer leaves Ross. (story sounds better than the summary)





	Story before, "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it!

Story set before “I’m Not Him, You Are Safe”:  
Summary: This story is set before “I’m Not Him, You Are Safe”. Spencer is dating Ross who turns violent but continues to stay with him. Derek gets suspicious, finds out, and helps Spencer. They end up falling in love and Spencer leaves Ross. 

 

Reid’s POV:  
“Hey honey,” I said as I heard the front door open, “I’m in here.”

“Hey Spencer,” Ross said as he kissed my neck, “How are you?”

“Good,” I responded, “I thought you were working tonight?”

“I got Drake to cover my shift,” he said as he hungrily kissed me. 

“Mmm,” I muttered, “Not right now Ross, I’m cooking dinner.”

“Dinner can wait,” he whispered as he put his hands on hips and kissed me again. 

“No,” I said forcefully, “Ross I don’t want to do it right now.”

“Well I want to,” he yelled as he grabbed my arms rough enough to bruise them, “So we are going to.”

“Ross,” I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, “Stop it!”

“You little bi***,” he shouted, “Stop moving!”

I screamed and fell to the ground as a wave of pain came over me. I held a hand up to my check where he hit me and asked, “How could you?”

All the fury vanished from his eyes as he said, “Oh no! Spencer, baby, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“You hit me,” I yelled, “You hit me because I didn’t want to have sex with you?”

“I’m sorry,” he yelled as he chased after me but stopping when I slammed the door in his face. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, inspecting the new bruise on my cheek, as I drowned out his yelling and excuses. 

 

 

2 Weeks Later (Reid’s POV):  
“Ross! Stop!” I screamed as I dodged the things he was throwing at me. 

He ignored me and held me against the wall so he could kiss me. 

“Ross! I swear, if you do not stop right now I am calling for help!” I yelled in his face. 

In response he grabbed a knife off the counter and stabbed me in the stomach with it before storming off and slamming the door. 

I crawled to my bag that he threw on the floor so I could grab my phone. I hit the speed dial button hoping to god he would pick up. 

“Reid,” Hotch asked, “Where are you? You’re late.”

“Hotch,” I moaned.

“Spencer? Are you okay?” Hotch rushed, “Answer me.”

“Hurt,” I whispered, “Help.”

“Okay, okay, just stay awake,” he said, “Garcia I need you to track Reid’s phone and tell me where he is.”

I heard my team in the background as Garcia tracked my number. 

“You still with me,” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I groaned, “Hurry.”

“We’re on our way,” he said, “Derek’s going to talk to you until we get there.”

“Hey kid,” Derek asked. 

“Derek,” I whispered as I smiled. 

“Yeah Reid, it’s me,” he said and continued once I didn’t answer, “Kid, I need you to talk to me.”

“Sorry Morgan,” I confessed, “Hard to stay awake.”

“I know,” he soothed, “I know but we are almost there so I need you to hang on for me, okay?”

“Kay,” I muttered, “Derek I need to tell you something in case I don’t make it.”

“Don’t talk like that Spencer, you’re going to make it,” he encouraged. 

“Derek,” I breathed, “Please.”

“What is it,” he asked. 

“I love you,” I wheezed before dropping the phone.

“Spencer,” Derek yelled, “Spencer! Hotch, he’s not answering! Punch it!!”

I listened to his yelling, trying to hang on, but he sounded so far away and sleep sounded so good…

 

 

Derek’s POV:  
I didn’t wait for the car to stop completely as I jumped out and ran for Reid’s apartment. 

I drew my gun before I kicked his door down, “Reid,” I yelled as I checked his room. 

“Derek,” I heard him groan from the kitchen. 

Dropping to my knees I searched frantically for some type of fabric so I can apply pressure to his gaping wound in his stomach. 

“Derek,” he whispered before coughing up blood. 

“Shh,” I soothed as I wiped the blood away, “Don’t talk. Hotch, we are the damn medics?!”

“They’re on their way,” he said through the com. 

“You hear that pretty boy,” I cried, “They’re coming. Hang on.”

“Derek,” he asked. 

“Hmm,” I said.

“Do you love me too,” he sobbed as tears ran down his face.

“Yes,” I said as I kissed his forehead, “So don’t die on me or I’m going to be angry with you.”

“I’ll try not to,” he whispered. 

I continued to talk to him about random things until I heard the medics running up the stairs. I stepped away when they were close enough to take over and apply pressure. 

 

\-----Time Skip (still Morgan’s POV)-----  
“Family of Spencer Reid,” a nurse asked. 

“Yes,” I said, “How is he?”

“He’s still unconscious but very lucky,” she said, “His stab wound didn’t hit anything major so he will have a full recovery. Since he’s still weak I would advise only one of you see him now.”

“Thank you,” I said as I turned to my team who all looked relieved. 

“You should see him,” Hotch offered knowing what we talked about over the phone. 

I nodded my thanks to him and went with the nurse to Reid’s room. 

My heart ached as I saw him in that bed. He looked so pale and still. I pulled up a chair and took his hand in mine. 

“Spencer,” I pleaded, “Pretty boy, please wake up.”

I continued to talk to him about random things until a weak voice interrupted me, “Derek?”

“Spencer,” I gasped, “Oh thank god. How are you feeling?”

“Fi-,” he began but soon was interrupted by coughs.

I frantically grabbed a glass and filed it up with water before returning to his bedside and helped him take small sips. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem. Are you in any pain? Do you need me to call the nurse? Or a doctor?” I asked as I got up. 

“No,” he said as his hand caught mine, “Derek. All I need is you right now.”

“Okay,” I soothed. 

“Did you mean it,” he asked. 

“Mean what,” I asked. 

“That you loved me back,” he hesitated, “I thought for a second that you just said it because of the situation we were in.”

“Spencer,” I interrupted, “I do love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“How long,” he asked. 

“Since I’ve met you,” I confessed. 

“I have too,” he admitted. 

“Well,” I said as I pushed his hair out of his face, “What do we know?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. 

“I think I know,” I suggested as I got closer. Leaning in, I softly kissed him on the lips. 

“Did you just kiss me,” he asked as I pulled away. 

I hesitated before nodding.

“I liked it,” he smiled, “Do it again.”

I grinned and kissed him again. 

“Can we come in or are you guys done kissing,” Garcia asked. 

“We’re done,” I said, “For now.”

“How are you feeling,” JJ asked. 

“I’m just sore,” he admitted. 

“I know it might be too traumatic for you to relive more than once,” Hotch began, “So, if you want you can just tell it to one of us and we will tell the others and fill out the report to get this guy arrested.”

“Um,” he whispered, “Can I just tell Morgan?”

“Sure,” Hotch responded, “We will have to do it sooner rather than later. I know it’s a pain but it has to happen.”

“I understand,” he muttered. 

I nodded at Hotch so he could get the team out before we started. 

“Okay,” I said as I took his hand, “Close your eyes... now, what did it smell like?” 

“I was in the kitchen, getting ready for work, so I smelt the coffee,” he answered. 

“Good,” I soothed as I squeezed his hand, signaling him to continue. 

“Ross came into the kitchen and asked me to call in sick so I could stay with him but I told him no. He grabbed some cups from the counter and threw them at me,” he winced. 

“Did any of them hit you,” I asked as I rubbed his wrist with my thumb. 

“No,” he continued, “I dodged them. When he ran out of things to throw he pinned me against the wall and kissed me.”

“What was the kiss like,” I asked as I noticed him starting to lose it a bit. 

“It was really rough,” he admitted, “It hurt because my head slammed into the wall before he kissed me but I pushed him off before it could go anywhere past that.”

“What was it going to turn into,” I asked. 

“He wanted to have sex with me but I had to go to work,” he confessed, “I tried to push him off but he’s stronger and bigger than me. He went in to kiss me again and I yelled at him to stop or else I would call for help.”

Moving closer as I started to rub his arm I asked, “What happened after that Spencer?”

“He was infuriated so he grabbed a knife from the knife holder and stabbed me with it before running off and leaving me for dead,” he sobbed. 

“Hey, hey,” I soothed, “It’s okay. You’re not there anymore. You are here with me. Pretty boy, open your eyes.”

He slowly opened them and I waited for them to come into contact before asking, “Is this man your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, “His name is Ross Brecher. We’ve been dating for 2 years but he wasn’t physical until 3 weeks ago.”

“This has been going on for 3 weeks? Why didn’t you come to one of us for help?” I asked. 

“The first time it was only a slap and he apologized immediately after! Nothing happened for a while so I thought it was fine!” he yelled. 

“That doesn’t mean anything Spencer! You knew the risks and it was stupid to stay in that relationship!” I yelled back, “If you would’ve left then none of this would’ve happened!”

“You think I don’t know that,” he defended, “I thought about all the outcomes. One of the reasons why I didn’t ask for help was because I thought he was going to come after you guys! I couldn’t let that happen!”

“We could’ve handled ourselves. You should’ve gotten out of that mess when it started,” I snapped. 

“Oh what, are you saying I can’t handle myself,” he asked. 

“You said that he was stronger and bigger than you,” I declared, “No offense Reid but you aren’t that good in fights!”

“Thanks for that Morgan,” he sobbed, “Now I know how you really feel. If you didn’t love me then you wouldn’t-.”

“Love you?” I interrupted, “Of course I love you!”

“You’re not acting like it Derek!” he yelled, “You are yelling at me because I didn’t do everything in my power to stop this from happening. I did everything in MY power to stop him from hurting YOU. Okay? He threatened to hurt you! I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you that I could’ve prevented. And on top of that you made fun of my physical abilities. I know I am not a great field agent but I get the job done, same as you. I may not kick down doors or tackle people but I can shoot pretty well and take a punch.”

“Reid,” I said after taking in everything he said, “I’m sorry. I’m just mad at what he did and concerned for you. I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed, “I’d like to be alone for a little bit, can you go Derek?”

“Sure,” I answered before leaving, “Sorry.” 

As I left I gave JJ a look so she went in to be with Reid and Garcia went with me. 

“What happened,” she asked as we sat down away from everyone else. 

“I don’t know,” I sighed, “We were talking about what happened to him. He told me it was his boyfriend and he didn’t get physical until a couple of weeks ago. He didn’t do anything about it because he was protecting me. I just kind of freaked because he didn’t get out of the situation sooner.”

“Well,” she asked, “By “freak out” what did you say?”

“I told him he should’ve gotten out of it sooner,” I began, “And maybe that he isn’t good in fights.”

“Derek, you both love each other and now are in a relationship. Don’t even ask how I know that,” she said as she held he hand up, “He was in a relationship that he thought was good at first but turned out bad. He didn’t do anything about it to protect you, his #1 crush. Now, you yelled at him because he didn’t get out of it sooner when he actually did it to protect you. On top of that you insulted his fighting skills. How do you think that makes him feel? Not good.”

“I know-,” I started. 

“No interruptions,” she exclaimed, “If you were in his shoes and you were protecting him, how would you feel if he yelled at you because you didn’t get out of it sooner?”

“I would’ve been protecting him,” I answered. 

“Exactly,” she said, “That is what he was doing for you.”

“I screwed up,” I sighed. 

“This is your first fight,” she soothed, “And it’s Reid. He’s had a crush on you since he met you. He’ll forgive you.”

“How do I make it up to him,” I asked. 

“You can start by apologizing, maybe say that he doesn’t have to worry about protecting you anymore,” she suggested, “Oh! Get him some jello from the cafeteria and he will instantly forgive you.”

“Thanks baby girl,” I smiled as I headed off to his room. 

 

 

\-----Derek’s POV-----  
I walked in and saw JJ sitting in with Reid who was asleep. 

“He’s not as mad at you as he is sad,” she whispered.

“I know,” I mumbled, “I shouldn’t have said those things I said and I know how to fix it.”

She nodded as she got up so I could take her place.

“Thanks for being with him while I was gone,” I whispered. 

“No problem,” she said, “Take good care of him.”

After she left I put the jello on the table and took his hand in mine as I sat down. 

I was reciting what I was going to say so much that I didn’t realize a small voice say my name. 

I looked up and saw Reid looking right back at me. 

“Hey pretty boy,” I said as I kissed his hand, “How are you feeling?”

“Still a little sore,” he answered. 

“Look,” I began, “I know I was out of line. I am sorry for saying those things but you don’t need to worry about protecting me anymore. You are a good fighter but an even better profiler. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away but maybe this jello can speed the process along.”

“Jello,” he gasped, “You’re forgiven.”

“Really,” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I know you didn’t really mean anything by it because you were just angry with Ross. I expected you to act out and I would’ve been concerned if you didn’t so I prepared myself for it. Thank you for the jello by the way.”

“Anytime baby,” I smiled as I kissed him, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I am also working on the story that would come after "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe" that will have Ross returning among other things.


End file.
